


Cunning Boy.

by Sweaty_dogman



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Will Graham, Butt Plugs, Creampie, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Masturbation, Prison Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Top Hannibal Lecter, Voyeurism, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will graham gets pounded, hard sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweaty_dogman/pseuds/Sweaty_dogman
Summary: Will often wakes up, hard, after dreaming about Hannibal Lecter and the events that took place the last time they were in Hannibal’s home. Finally, alone in his motel room, he decides to deal with his hardness...but, Hannibal smells it on him the next day.Hannibal hadn’t any clue this would happen when he heard Will was coming to visit him.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 129
Collections: NSFW Hannigram





	Cunning Boy.

_ 'You were supposed to leave...' Will hissed.  _

_ 'We couldn't leave without you.' _

' _ I let you know me, see me.' _

_ 'I gave you a rare gift...but you didn't want it.' _

_ 'You can make it all go away. Put your head back.' _

_ 'We couldn't leave without you.'  _

Will sat up suddenly, gasping harshly as he fought for air, torn from his dream yet again. Another dream about Hannibal. Another night where he's transported back to Hannibal's home in Baltimore. He traced the scar on his stomach lazily, flopping back down onto the motel's mattress, unable to ignore the  _ growing  _ issue in his underwear. 

As much as Will hated it, he couldn't help his body's natural reaction. Every time he had a dream about the man, he woke up uncomfortably hard, unable to relieve himself half of the time. 

He sighed, reluctantly leaning over to grab the small bottle of lube from his travel bag. Why did he even bring this? It was very rare Will indulged in fingering himself. He never had the time or privacy to do so. 

Slowly, he slid off his underwear, hissing a little as the cold air hit his hard cock. He was already leaking onto his stomach, his cock pleading to be touched, not yet. He sat with his back against the headboard, hips propped up with a couple of spare pillows, angling himself perfectly. Will popped open the cap and coated two fingers in the cold, thick gel before tracing it around his hole. He gasped a little, hips jerking at the cold feeling, pushing one finger in slowly. 

Soon enough, the second finger joined the first, moving slowly inside him. He groaned quietly, eyes slipping half closed as he allowed his body to fully relax. Will was going to enjoy this. He deserved this. 

His eyes closed fully, allowing his memory to serve as his chosen material for the night. 

At first, he tried to picture Molly, Alana, even Margot, none of it was working, not even when he tried extra hard. After a few moments, he allowed Hannibal to cloud his thoughts; matching suits, beautiful scent, his voice, his hands. God, his hands. How often Will thought about those strong, murderous hands wrapped around his throat, griping at his hips and hair until Will cried. The ex-profiler let out a long, desperate moan as he pushed his fingers in all the way. 

"F-Fuck....Haaaannibal~" Will moaned, his name falling off of his tongue longingly. He sped up his pace, hooking his fingers upward slightly, eyes shooting open at the sudden wave of pleasure. In his mind palace, Hannibal was ravaging the profilers sweaty body, fucking into him with a brutal force - enough to bruise him. 

They were rolling around in a sea of sheets, moaning against one another, grabbing at flesh desperately. Will often thought of Hannibal filling him up, his hot cum spilling down the ex-profilers shaking thighs. God. How often he thought about that. Will never felt guilty about his thoughts, not even when he was sleeping with Molly. Will deserved to feel good, at least during sex. 

He traced his fingers lazily over the scar on his stomach, letting out an even louder, more desperate chorus of moans. He could feel the familiar heat bubbling in the pit of his stomach. He was so close, long fingers brushing against the collection of sensitive nerves. A few more thrusts were all he needed. 

"O-Oh fffuck! Oh- Hann-Hannibal!" Will cried softly as hot ropes of cum coated his stomach and chest, tightening around his fingers. He panted, pulling his fingers out with a sigh, already missing the feeling of chasing his orgasm. Will swiped at the liquid on his stomach, licking it off lazily before he got up, heading to the bathroom to clean up properly. 

\---------

Will still didn't fully know why he had so readily agreed to see Hannibal. Did he look desperate? Like he missed his old friend...the man he loved? No. 

This was strictly business. Will was there to consult with Hannibal on a case, nothing more. 

He fixed his salmon shirt, secretly hoping that Hannibal might remember this shirt. He certainly remembered when he wore it last; in Hannibal's office, demanding his therapy be resumed. 

Hannibal had been waiting longingly for a few days, occasionally pacing his cell. Alana Bloom had informed him a few days prior that Will had flown in, to see him, to consult with him. Just like before. He assumed Alana had told him a few days before the meeting in attempts to ruffle his feathers, arouse an extreme reaction from her prisoner. Hannibal didn't give her the pleasure. 

Recently, due to an outburst of his the glass on his cell had been fixed. Now, there were holes at around his middle and at his mouth, only big enough to perhaps squeeze an arm through. Hannibal allowed himself to imagine touching Will's hair through the hole, or maybe just his fingertips. Anything would quench his thirst. 

"Hello, Haaannibal." Will greeted with a little smile, drawing out the 'A' in his southern drawl. Hannibal liked that. 

"Hello, Will." He chimed back, tilting his head a little. Will looked magnificent, the salmon pink shirt moulding to his body perfectly. He remembered it. He remembered the time Will had come into his office, with his hair freshly cut, nicely shaven and very well dressed. He wished he had taken Will then and there, bent him over the desk and fucked him rough and slow. 

The younger man stepped closer once he had set his jacket down, his smile growing. Will took a few moments to admire Hannibal's body in the suit, allowing his eyes to trail over the small tummy the older man now owned, aching to nuzzle his face into it. Then he looked up at Hannibal's hair, enjoying how nicely it was styled, framing his sharp face handsomely. It was just about long enough to tug on, just long enough for Will to card his fingers in. He wished so desperately that there wasn't any thick glass between them, that Will could climb into Hannibal's arms and never let go. 

"Are you distracted, Will?" Hannibal chuckled a little, watching as cogs turned in Will's marvellous mind. What was he thinking? Were they thinking the same thing? 

"Hm?" He took a step closer, his feet almost meeting the glass. So close. "Oh no, Doctor, I'm perfectly focused on the present. On you." Will was unable to hide the flirtatious flare of his voice, looking up at the man through his thick lashes. 

The older man shuddered a little, brows quirking. It had been a long time since he had heard that title from Will's lips, the flirtatious kick didn't go ignored from Hannibal. 

Will's eyes, as large and beautifully coloured as he remembered, made his cock twitch. He took a step closer, his hand pressing to the cool glass, fingers spread out. 

Will's eyes dragged from Hannibal's and landed on his fingers, swallowing thickly. They were so long and thick, much better than his own. His own cock jumped to life as his eyes traced over each deft finger, wanting desperately to wrap his lips around them. The ex-profiler mirrored Hannibal's actions, placing his hand over his, the glass blocking them from truly touching.

"You look wonderful..." Hannibal whispered lowly, tracing his eyes over the beautiful man's body longingly, admiring the warm blush on his cheeks. 

He pressed his forehead to the glass, curls falling out of place, framing his face nicely. 

"You can't say things like that to me anymore. I'm married." 

"Then where is your wedding ring, hm? Did you forget it in your motel, take it off before sliding your fingers into yourself? Tell me, Will, was it me you thought of whilst pleasuring yourself?" 

Hannibal had smelt it as soon as the younger man had gotten closer, it was faint but unmistakable. The sent of lube and Will's arousal clung to him. His morning shower hadn't covered it up well enough. 

Will gasped a little, looking at his hand. He hadn't put it back on, even though it sat on the nightstand. He had showered, but Hannibal had the most talented sense of smell, it didn't shock him. 

He sighed breathily, nodding. "Yes...I thought about you." Will looked up through his lashes again, a darker shade of pink clouding his cheeks. 

The older man let out a growl of sorts, beckoning Will forward with his fingers, his gaze dark and lustful. 

It was hard, but after a little manoeuvring and adjusting their lips were locked together. The kiss started slow and sweet, both men savouring the taste, eventually turning it into a heated, needy kiss. 

Will moaned softly, pushing his hips forward only to be met with a wall, huffing annoyedly. 

"I am dying to touch you, Will. Do you think you could get on your knees for me? If you are-"

Before he could finish, Will had flopped down to his knees, his face level with the lower hole. 

"Good boy," Hannibal purred, unzipping his jumpsuit slowly. He wished he didn't have to undo the whole thing, it would've been much easier if he could have just unzipped at the crotch. 

He pulled his thick, uncut cock from the white suit, giving it a few languished strokes before sticking it through the hole, groin pressed against the glass. Will whimpered, his eyes going a little wide as he admired Hannibal's breathtaking cock. It was much bigger than he could've imagined, much bigger than his own two fingers.

Happily, Will flicked out his tongue and licked over the slit, eagerly wrapping his lips around the tip. He suckled softly, swirling his tongue around. Will had only practised doing this and watched men in porn doing this, but he already found it extremely pleasurable. He hollowed out his cheeks as he took more of the man's cock into his mouth, moaning sweetly around it, vibrating through the older man. 

Hannibal gasped, pushing his hips forward into the wet heat eagerly, letting a low moan from his lips. The ex-profilers mouth felt even better than he had imagined. Hannibal had pictured their first time together a little more...romantic and private than this. He wasn't comparing though, unbothered by the knowledge that Alana was probably watching every second with her jaw touching the ground. He liked it. No, he loved it. 

"Oh...Will." Hannibal purred, aching to run his fingers through those chocolate curls. Will looked at Hannibal through his lashes, tears brimming at the edge of those blue pools, shoving his head down as far as he possibly could. The gagging, tightening sensation drew another low moan from Hannibal, his hips bucking forward harshly. 

"I wish I could touch you properly, cunning boy. Oh, how I...I have fantasised about giving it all to you." He grumbled around moans, smiling when Will pulled out his own cock, stroking it with a hungry neediness Hannibal couldn't ignore. 

Soon enough, Will's slacks were down to his ankles, his ass pressed flushed to the glass as Hannibal teased his hole with wet fingers. He wanted so desperately to push back on them, to force them into him. He hated that there was a barrier between them once again, separating them from being as close as they needed to be. Will let out a little gasp as Hannibal pushed one deft finger inside of him, moving it at an agonisingly slow pace. A second finger joined the first, scissoring Will open, drawing obscene noises from the man. It was almost like Will had never been touched before, certainly not in the way that he so clearly craved. Will looked beautiful, his hole happily taking Hannibal's thick fingers. 

"P-Please...Hannibal...fuck me, please?!" Will pleaded, pressing his plush ass as far back as he could. 

Fuck. Hannibal couldn't say no when his darling boy begged so prettily for his cock. He pulled his fingers out and licked them clean before spitting into his hand. 

This was much filthier than Hannibal would've liked, this would have to do though. He slicked up his cock, pushing it against the younger man's entrance, teasing, desperate to hear those pleas again. 

"Hannibal! Please, I-I can't wait any longer...please just fuck me!" The pleas came out as desperate demands, looking back at the older man with big eyes. Will cried out as Hannibal pushed the tip of his cock inside of the younger man's tight heat, groaning. The young man felt amazing, so tight and wanting around his girth. 

Hannibal pushed deeper, bottoming out almost instantly, wasting no time in thrusting happily into him. 

"God. Will!" Hannibal groaned, snapping his hips feverishly. 

"H-Hannibal! Y-You feel so good! Please...don't stop." The younger man cried, running his hands up his shirt, toying with his pert nipples lazily. Will's cock was leaking onto his thighs now, begging to be touched. He wanted to cum just from this, from Hannibal fucking into him roughly. 

This was much better than any private masturbation session he had. 

The older man gripped the glass, resting his forehead against the barrier. 

"D-Does this excite you?... I bet Doctor Bloom is watching...watching me ravish you like this." He growled possessively, thrusting into Will brutally now. 

Hannibal looked over to the camera situated in the corner, smirking at it as he fucked into the married ex-profiler. If only his wife could see him this way, desperate for the one he truly loved. 

"God, yes!" Will cried, nodding enthusiastically. The younger man looked back at Hannibal, eyes wide with pleasure, drool running down his chin. Will was already a mess, gasping and moaning whoreishy. He already felt so close, so ready to cum from Hannibal's cock. 

Hannibal was in heaven, grunting and moaning as he fucked into Will. The older man had slept with a good handful of people, but no one was as good as Will. He filled the older man with electricity, burning with pleasure in all the right places. Hannibal felt a heat collect in the pit of his stomach, signalling just how close he was to his orgasm. 

The older man angled his hips a little and thrust even harder, the head of his cock assaulting Will's prostate with every thrust, ripping near-screams from the younger man. 

"Cum for me, Will. Now," Hannibal growled, his voice thick and dripping with pleasure. 

The change of angle and force made Will whimper, his cock near enough gushing precum as he edged closer and closer, legs shaking. There was nothing for him to grab onto, nothing he could use to ground himself. He wished so deeply that he could grip onto the man fucking into him. Wished that he could kiss and bite that wonderful skin. 

At the older man's instructions, Will allowed his orgasm to take over his body, screaming his lover's name. He spilt cum onto his thighs, sobbing dryly as pleasure shot through every inch of his sensitive body. He continued to sob and shake as Hannibal carried on thrusting, pleading almost incoherently for him to slow down. 

Withing just a few more sloppy thrusts, Hannibal emptied himself into the young man's tight hole. Reluctantly, Hannibal pulled out with a lewd sound, tucking himself back into his prison uniform. Will took a few more seconds, remaining bent over as he pulled out a small plug, pushing it into his stretched, pink hole, ensuring Hannibal's cum wouldn't drool out of him. He didn't want it to go to waste. 

"You were expecting this?" Hannibal chuckled breathlessly, shaking his head at the younger man. 

Will smiled, fixing his clothes, blushing deeply as he turned to Hannibal. "No, but I know always to expect the unexpected when I'm with you." He hummed, feeling hazy. 

"You are such a clever boy, Will." The older man praised, beckoning him over for another kiss. This one was much slower, sweeter and romantic, one they would savour for a lifetime. 

"I have to go, Hannibal." Will pouted a little, "my hour with you is over...I'll be back in a few days, where we actually need to work." Will laughed a little before turning to walk. 

"Goodbye, dear Will." Hannibal watched him leave with a sad expression. He wished he wasn't behind this glass.

He wished they could've run away together when they had the chance to. He wished he could curl up with Will in a plush bed. 

Alana stood outside the door, arms crossed with a smirk across her red lips. She had seen it all, heard it all, watched every second. 

"Now, am I going to call Molly and tell her this? Or are you?" She asked smugly, tilting her head at the sweaty, messy man. 

"Call her. Tell her I won't be coming home for longer than expected..." Will smirked, heading back to his car happily. 


End file.
